Unwritten Flowers
by newspapervilage
Summary: Deleted scene of Ep 7x03, How did House give Cuddy the flowers?     Posted because no one seems to be posting many Huddy fics lately and I makes me sad :


**Disclaimer: House is a product of David Shores imagination and not mine...unfortunately...**

**A/N: Just watched the new House episode, Unwritten (7x03) Which I had to download...cause it's not on until the 20th of October in Australia :| and noticed House's flowers that he stole were in Cuddy's office in a later scene...This is like a missing scene...House giving the flowers to Cuddy...enjoy :3 **

**Unwritten Flowers**

House stood in the middle of the Nurses Station, holding a bouquet of Pink roses and inconspicuously adding Red daisies to the mix Taub walked through the front door to met him. As House sniffed one of the daisies from the vase on the desk, Taub looked upfrom the file in his hand He looked over at Chase, who had just walked through the door and handed him the file.

"You called us back to work because a lady might have had a seizure?"

"A seizure while trying to commit suicide."

"So send her for a psych eval (**A/N: I have no idea what Foreman says P:)** What's that gotta do with us?"

A look of disbelief covered House's face.

"What is the matter with you people? We're talking about a human being who's suffering."

The three Ducklings stared at House, not quite believing what he had just said.

"You're right, that's not enough... She is also the writer of _Jack Cannon, Boy Detective_. Loved by millions around the world"

"By girls between ten and fourteen," Chase replied, raising his eyebrows. House looked at his team guiltily.

"LOOK the point is if she kills herself, millions of fans of ALL ages and Genders will be very disappointed."

"So, we're taking this case 'cause you're a fan?"

"NO, that would be crazy and unprofessional. You're taking this case because I said so." House answered Foreman, "You and Taub, observe her overnight, see if she has another seizure. You can go."

Chase silently thanked House and turned to walk out of the hospital.

"Why does he get the night off?" Taub asked, gesturing towards the young Australian.

"Because, He bought a SMOKING...Hot babe" House replied turning his attention to the woman outside. following his vision the three turned around to see the young woman, Chase waving to her. The woman took her cigarette out of her mouth and waved back with a sexy smile on her face. Taub turned to face House again.

"..I have plans with my wife."

"Yeah nice try," House smirked. "You hate your personal life..."

Foreman turned around to talk to House, but he cut in before the Neurologist could get a word in,

"...You obviously don't have one."

Chase gace House a thumbs up and turned around to leave.

"Hey!"

Chase turned around to see a deep red Daisy being presented to him, he took it from House and ran out of the hospital to join his date. House turned back to his remaining team.

"I could stay myself, but I just bought the flowers" He said as he walked towards the Clinic. Taub and Foreman shared a look, than wandered up to the patients room.

As he reached his girlfriends office, House stood outside of her door, watching as she concentrated on the papers in front of her. He loved watching her, her movements fluid as she flicked her fringe out of the way. The look of boredom clear in her eyes as she moved onto the next sheet of paper and began reading. Deciding that he would be her savior, House pushed the door open, the flowers held behind his back.

Cuddy looked up from her paper, with a slight smile on her face when she saw him walk up to her desk. House smiled as he watched her face turn from happy to confused as she saw that he was hiding something behind his back.

"What's behind your back?"

House pulled his hand from behind him to reveal the bouquet of flowers he had stolen from a lady in a coma and the nurses station and handed it to her over the desk. Cuddy's eyes widened and then her mouth split into a thousand watt smile as she took them from him.

"Where'd you get these from?" She asked, sniffing one of the roses.

"I stole them from an old ladies garden," He answered. "She tried to chase me but my cane was to fast for her walker."

Cuddy stared at House with a look of amusement.

"Thank you."

"No problem. That top really brings out your eyes by the way. And by eyes I mean breasts" He smirked jokingly. Cuddy grimaced.

"Don't you have clinic duties now?"

"Yeah, but I much rather be here talking to you... the top brings out both sets of eyes, I lied before," He grinned down at her. "Before we go to the restaurant tonight, I need to stop by a...friends house. To pick up something."

"That's fine, we can get it on the way." She smiled at him as he turned to leave.

"I'll see you soon," He winked as he walked out into the clinic. and moved into an exam room for a nap.

Meanwhile Cuddy looked down at the flowers in her hand and smiled. She put them down on her desk and opened her bottom draw. Pulling out a clear cylindrical vase and stood up. She picked up the flowers in her free hand and moved into the her bathroom and filled the vase with water. the flowers now in the vase, she walked back into her office and placed them on the bench behind her desk. turning back to her paper work, Cuddy smiled as she began reading the paper in front of her. none of the words sinking in as her boyfriend took up the whole of her mind.

**A/N: Finished :) I am in love with season 7...I've loved every ep so far, but because the Commenwealth Games are on at the moment, I'm forced to watch them instead of House...even though I enjoy the Comm Games :D anyway Hope you enjoyed it, the main reason I wrote this was because House's Stolen Flower origin was in my head after I watched a Promo, and after watching the actual episode I figured that that would be something that House would say :) R&R if you like **


End file.
